


Four Bredlik Poems

by rnanqo



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Content Warning: Ianthe Tridentarius, Gen, Memes, Poetry, bredlik poetry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnanqo/pseuds/rnanqo
Summary: They're funny, I promise.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: i lik the tomb





	Four Bredlik Poems

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended: reading these aloud to yourself in silly voices, for maximum fun.

i.

im gideon

sum call me nav

accidental

ninth house cav

my necro gal

i wil defend

i hugge in pool

one fleshe, one end

ii.

we r lyctors

we'll kill god

and ope the tomb

with litol bomb

excepte the bloode

it muste be His

we mak a pouch

we heist the jizz

iii. _to be read in the voice of gideon nav_

im ianthe

and wen i see

a harrow sprawld

out nexte to me

i want to heare

her stupid moans

i am a creepe

i lik her bones

iv.

My name is Har-

rowhark Nona-

gesimus, Ninth

Saint to serve the

King Undying,

And I have a

Lot of hatred

For poetry.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to The People's Tomb discord and especially @scesisonomaton for opening the floodgates on the bredlik poetry!


End file.
